Lily Evans and the Four Marauders
by WolfFightingPig
Summary: There are hundreds of rules at Hogwarts, and the Marauders are determined to break every one of them. This story follows Lily, Severus, and the Marauders during their seven years at school. The Harry Potter series and all characters within it are the creation of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.
1. The Train

**Chapter 1**

Lily Evans stepped nervously out of the car, looking around for Severus. He had promised to meet her here! What if he didn't show up? Was she even here at the right time? What if the train came a week ago, and now it was too late to go to Hogwarts, and she'd have to live out her boring mundane life, never learning magic nor doing anything remotely important... No. That wasn't going to happen.

The young redhead composed herself and thought about the scenario logically. The train could not have left a week ago, as she had seen Severus just two days ago. Lily pulled out his letter just to double-check the time. He had sent it by owl the previous night, and Lily spent quite some time cleaning the droppings from her bedroom floor. She carefully unfolded the parchment held in her hands, and read:

_Hi Lily! _

_I can't wait to finally go to Hogwarts! I'm so nervous. What about you? I just hope you'll be sorted in to Slytherin with me! I'll see you tomorrow at King's Cross, right? Remember, the train leaves at 11:00, so make sure you come at 10:30. This way I can show you how to get through the platform, and we won't have trouble finding a seat. _

_Love, _

_Sev_

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you to the train? I can help out with your luggage!" Her mother had asked several times, a bit sadly. Lily gave her mother a heartfelt goodbye, promising to write weekly, but also assuring her mother that assistance was not required. It was then that Lily spotted a head of greasy black hair. Quickly, she folded Sev's letter up neatly and placed in back in her pocket.

"Hi Sev!" She waved. The young wizard was standing with an uncaring middle-aged and equally greasy-haired witch; his mother. As the woman's son spotted Lily, he nearly ran up to meet her.

"Hi Lily!" He responded enthusiastically. "You look really nice." Lily blushed. They began talking as they walked to King's Cross Station, sharing ideas of what Hogwarts might be like. When the pair was standing between Platforms 9 and 10, Lily looked questioningly to her companion.

"Sev, what do they mean by Platform 9 and 3/4? I mean, there is no Platform 9 and 3/4! Is it hidden with magic? I don't see how they could hide something so big from everyone. I mean, maybe it's in another part of the station? Did they just make a mistake? I don't understand."

Severus quickly explained how the brick wall had been enchanted, and how they could run through it. Lily looked at him with disbelief. "A brick wall? Really Severus? Do you actually think I'm going to fall for that _again_? I mean I'm not an idiot."

At that precise moment, two screaming boys ran headfirst into the wall, vanishing as they hit the surface. A tired, harried looking woman followed them, pushing two luggage carts. An older kid could be heard muttering, "Freshmen."

Realizing that Snape had told the truth, Lily calmly walked through the wall, with her friend trailing just behind her. In front of her was an impressive scarlet train. She and Sev boarded it together. "C'mon," said Snape, taking her hand, "Let's go find a compartment."

* * *

Lily and Sev sat down in the seventh compartment they found (the first five were occupied, and the sixth had a suspicious yellow stain on one of the seats). Thirty minutes later, they were forced out.

The blonde, long-haired, and very tall (he must have been at least in his sixth year) boy was already wearing his robes, adorned with a green badge that matched that of his girlfriend. Their mouths were pressed against one another's as they barged into the room.

"You two," spat the boy, "Get out. This cabin is taken."

Sev and Lily did not need to be told twice. They bolted for the door.

It was not long before the pair found a new compartment- this one already occupied. Lily recognized the two boys that she had seen run through the brick wall at King's Cross Station. One had rather long hair for a boy. The other's was remarkably messy. With them sat a third boy, who had lighter hair compared to the jet black of his companions.

"Well, good day there, good sir, madam. I welcome you to our compartment!" one of the boys said, bowing in a humorous and exaggerated fashion. "My name is Sirius Black, and it quite a pleasure to be meeting such distinguished wizards as yourself." With that, he grabbed Lily's hand and kissed it. Lily's face turned a shade of red rival to her hair. Severus turned green with envy.

"What brings you to our humble cabin on this fine day?"

"Sevvy and I were forced out of our old cabin by these two upperclassmen. Some weird guy with long hair and a girl called Narcissa." At this, Sirius' ears perked up. "I guess they were just too busy eating each others' faces to spare some decency."

"Narcissa, eh? I can't wait to exploit this one," the Sirius boy said, grinning. He clarified, saying, "She's my cousin. Rather unpleasant, but I certainly prefer her to Bella. Just what compartment did you say they were in?"

Lily raised an eyebrow before directing the boy to her previous compartment. Sirius exchanged a mischievous glance with the other dark-haired boy, and they both ran out of the room.

The three remaining students sat in silence for a while. Then:

"So... what's your name?"

The light-haired boy, who had been reading, set down his potions textbook and extended a hand. "Remus Lupin," he introduced himself, grinning. Lily took his hand, noticing that he was fairly good looking.

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans. Oh, and this is Sev-"

"-_Severus_. Hi."

Ignoring _Severus_, Lily said quickly, "I'm so excited to come to Hogwarts. I'm Muggle-born, so it was a total shock to find out I was a wizard. I almost didn't come! Did you know you were a wizard? I just want to learn everything there is to know! This is all so exciting! I just hope everything goes well. What about you?"

As Remus contemplated how he could possibly respond, a piercing and girly shriek was heard from a distant point on the train. He chuckled. "Perhaps it would have been wiser not to tell James and Sirius where Narcissa is. From what I've heard, she doesn't enjoy being pranked."

* * *

**Authors Note:  
First of all, all credits to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read Lily Evans and the Four Marauders. I hope to continue this story mainly by writing about the exploits of the Marauders throughout their seven years at Hogwarts. However, there will also be some romantic development. I plan on releasing a new chapter each week.**

**Additionally: Aside from small details, I plan on having the fanfic follow a canon direction (ie. James and Lily). However, what happens in the middle of their time at Hogwarts...**


	2. Operation Remily

James and Sirius dashed back inside to the train compartment. Lily, Severus, and Remus looked up.

"Somebody barricade the door!" exclaimed Sirius, terrified.

"It's okay," said the boy with messy hair, who Lily was fairly certain was called James. He was still catching his breath. "I don't think she followed us. Still, just to be safe-" The wizard rolled up his sleeves and cast _Alohamora_ on the door. Nothing happened.

"Let me try," said Remus, pulling out his wand and casting the correct spell, _Colloportus,_ correctly. Deciding that the room was now safe and secure, James and Sirius sat down, still shaking. Remus pulled two chocolate bars out of his pocket and handed one to each of the mischief makers. James, who was clearly still annoyed that Remus was able to lock the door, decided that chocolate was more important than pride. He accepted. For several moments, the five children sat their quietly. Then:

"Well, are you going to tell us what happened?" Lily demanded. James and Sirius looked to one another for a moment, as if contemplating whether or not to tell the girl.

"I couldn't say," said James, grinning. "A Marauder doesn't prank and tell!"

"Marauder?"

"Indeed. Sirius and myself, the Marauders, at your service." James bowed. "Our mission, of course, being to break every rule in existence at Hogwarts. You're welcome to help."

"Rule breaking?" asked Lily. "Unlikely. I don't want to risk losing any points for Slytherin."

Sirius and James stared at her, dumbfounded. "Slytherin?" they cried out in unison.

"Is that where you're headed then, if you've got the choice?" asked Sirius, in disbelief.

"_We'll_ be in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad... Got a problem with that?"

"No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy..." Severus retorted.

"I just can't imagine why anyone would want to be in Slytherin!"

"I don't know, _Sev_ said it was the best house."

"And it is!" Severus exclaimed. "Did you know that Merlin himself was in Slytherin?"

"So was You-Know-Who, and just about all of my family," retorted Sirius.

"Gryffindor is clearly the best!" James exclaimed.

"Sevvy said that Gryffindors are arrogant prats," Lily said. Severus mentally pleaded for her to never again use that nickname.

"Did _Sevvy_ also tell you that Slytherins are ugly Muggle-hating gits?" The argument continued to escalate, until finally Severus got so upset that he stormed out of the compartment. Lily got up to follow him.

"Goodbye. It was nice to meet _you_ Remus, at least. I'm sorry it had to end like that," Lily waved, as she exited the room.

"You two are ridiculous " Remus told James and Sirius after she left. "You haven't even been Sorted yet. How can you be arguing over which house is better. Good and bad wizards come from all of the houses. Honestly, I don't think it even matters which house you're in."

"You're just mad that the girl left 'cause of us." Sirius replied knowingly.

"What, Lily?" cried Remus, taken aback.

"It most certainly is her to which I am referring. The feisty redhead who you are obviously madly in love with!" Sirius cried dramatically.

"No! Not at all! I don't like _her!_" Remus sputtered. "I just think we ought to be more... civil to her. I mean them. We should be more civil to them. I mean, we should, behave nicely. And stuff"

"So you admit it? You like her!" Sirius shouted gleefully. "Lily and Remus, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"No I don't! There will be no kissing between Lily and I! No kissing!" It was true that Remus had thought she was pretty. Really pretty. The redness of his cheeks proved it. But he certainly wouldn't say that he had a _crush_. Merlin's gym shorts! He was only eleven!

"That settles it!" declared James. "The Marauders have a new mission now: Operation Lemus. Actually no, hold on. I think Remily has a better ring to it. Yes! Operation Remily! We shall ship them religiously, and we will pair the two together! Don't worry, Remus. Within no time, we'll have you two actually sitting in a tree, snogging. Although why you would want to do that in a tree, I don't know. I mean, you could fall and be seriously injured. Imagine explaining to the school nurse that you were snogging someone up a tree!"

Remus buried his head in his heads. He could tell that any attempt of protestation against 'Operation Remily' would be ignored. He chose a new tactic.

"Assuming that your assumption was correct-which it isn't!" Remus said hastily, "If it was true, and it isn't, but please promise not to tell other people! "

"Marauder's honor!" James promised. "We would never share such a secret to an outsider!"

Despite Remus' annoyance and James and Sirius' insistence of his love for Lily, he was secretly pleased that they were accepting him so quickly as one of them. He had never really had friends before. His irritation returned when James added, "Unless of course, it is vital to Operation Remily!"

"And please don't try to pair us up. I mean..." Remus searched his mind for a reason against him and Lily. He found one. "I mean, she's a Slytherin! It could never work."

"But Remus, _darling_. You told us yourself that we haven't been sorted yet! She could turn out to be a Ravenclaw or... or a Jigglypuff!" Sirius reminded him.

Remus groaned. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

James, Remus, and Sirius departed the train later to find a giant bearded man ushering everyone into carriages. The boys stepped inside of one.

"What were those creatures called? The ones pulling the carriage?" asked Remus.

"What are you talking about? There are no creatures pulling the carriage." James replied.

At that moment, the giant bearded man appeared at the entrance of their carriage. He forced his body through the opening, patting his stomach and saying, "I really have ter stop eatin' so many rock cakes!" As he sat down, he looked around and noticed three children. "Oh hello ter all of yeh! Rubeus Hagrid's me name! I'm the gamekeeper here a' Hogwarts. What's yer names?"

After James, Sirius, and Remus introduced themselves, Hagrid asked them if they were looking forward to Hogwarts, if they had any questions, and told them that they were welcome to come visit him if they wanted a chat. They boys politely responded that they were excited to begin learning, that they had no questions, and that they would love to come visit.

"Yeh lot sure are giggly," Hagrid remarked uncomfortably towards the students. The Marauders were failing quite miserably at stifling their laughter, and this was causing Hagrid to feel incredibly self-conscious.

By the time the half-giant learned that his hair had been charmed pink, the sorting ceremony had already begun.

* * *

**Hello again!**

**Thank you to everyone reading this! Especially to those of you who reviewed. Again, I own nothing, this is all J.K. Rowling's brilliance!**

**Some of the conversation that took place on the train was adapted from Snape's memories. In the future, I will try to write scenes mentioned in the book close to how Harry described them, but there will of course be variances.**

**And no, this is not going to turn solely into a Remus/Lily ship. Well... maybe a little. 'Operation Remily' will come up, but it will be over by their first year. Probably.**


	3. Getting Caught

The feast was nearly over when Professor McGonagall approached the Marauders. She was a strict-looking woman with a strict expression. Her black hair was tied in a strict bun.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Lupin" she said strictly, "Please come with me. The headmaster needs to see you."

They followed her to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Pumpkin pasties," the teacher had announced to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance. Sirius made a note of the password.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin," said the headmaster, "sit down."

They sat down.

"I am aware," Dumbledore continued, "that the three of you are responsible for Hagrid's new hairdo?"

The Marauders nodded sheepishly.

"I trust you are aware that this is strictly against our rules here at Hogwarts?"

More sheepish nodding.

"Though I am very impressed at your display of magic, the rules are rules. You will serve a detention one week from today at 6:00 P.M. with Hagrid. You will be collecting flobberworm mucus. You will not use wands. Mr. Black, Mr. Potter; you are excused. Mr. Lupin, please stay here a minute longer."

The children complied. When the door to Dumbledore's office had shut, the bearded wizard continued.

"I will not go into detail as I am quite confident that your friends are listening at the door. As you know, special arrangements have been made to accommodate your stay here at Hogwarts. Some of the teachers were uncomfortable with this. I know it is a terrible burden to bear at such a young age, but you are representing a group of people with every action that you take. I would never, of course, dare impose harsher rules on you than others. However, I would advise you be cautious in your behavior."

"Thank you professor," Remus responded. He felt terrible. How could he have been so irresponsible? What must Hagrid think of him now? The half-giant could have been a friend, even a mentor, to the young werewolf. Even if Remus' schoolmates discovered the truth, perhaps the gamekeeper would have at least spoken to him.

"I am aware," the headmaster continued, "that it was Sirius Black who cast the spell. Nonetheless, you can imagine that to the more prejudiced, it might seem otherwise. Please be careful. Speaking of which: this Sunday. You no doubt know what to do?"

Remus nodded.

"You are excused. Professor McGonagall will show you to your common rooms."

Remus stood up and left the room. He found Sirius and James listening at the door.

"What's this Sunday?" they demanded, as they followed their very severe teacher to their new domicile.

"Oh, well err... umm... I have to... err," Remus stammered.

"Yes, get on with it! You have to:" Sirius prompted.

"I have to... I have to visit my mother, yes that's it! She's sick. In fact, she's really sick. I'll probably be visiting her a lot."

"Oh," said James, giving Sirius a strange look. They made their way up to Gryffindor tower in silence.

When the boys reached the dormitory, there was a small, rat-faced boy already sitting on one of the beds.

"Hello, I'm Peter!" he called cheerily. "Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

Lily sat quietly on her bed. Gryffindor? Gryffindor! After all of the awful things Sev had said about the house, this was where she was Sorted? There must have been a mistake. She wasn't brave, was she? Well, Lily knew one thing for certain: she definitely wasn't one of the arrogant prats that Sev had described! There must have been a mistake. Right? Or maybe... Sev had said that the hat was never wrong. Maybe Gryffindor wasn't that bad after all! Lily supposed that Sev's hatred of Gryffindors might just be like other boys with rival sports teams. Perhaps this was all just exaggerated. Whatever. Lily would talk to him about it tomorrow. Maybe she could transfer out. The girls in her dorm at least seemed nice, although Lily was too tired to make conversation. There were four other beds in the room, occupied by Marlene Mckinnon, Emmeline Vance, Florence Figg, and Mary MacDonald.

"Mary MacDonald, what an utterly awful name," Lily thought. It sounded like one of those terrible OC names that fanfiction writers sometimes used. Overly corny. She yawned loudly, slowly falling asleep as she contemplated her dislike for her roommate's unfortunate moniker.

* * *

"Remus, wake up!" Sirius whispered.

Remus sat up. He wasn't actually asleep. The day had been to exciting for him. He was to first werewolf to ever attend Hogwarts! It was an honor, even if most of the professors didn't approve of his existence. "What's going on?"

"Shush! You'll wake up Peter! We're going to go exploring."

"What? What time is it?"

"It's only eleven." James informed him. "Come on!"

Remus started to get up. Then he remembered Professor Dumbledore's words. If he got caught- and he probably would... Could he be kicked out for this? Sneaking out of one's dormitory would normally only merit a detention. But if the teachers already hated him-

"I... I don't want to get caught," he said.

"Suit yourself," James told him."We're gonna see if we can find the kitchens!"

* * *

Argus Filch sat in his office, crying. His friend and beloved cat, Mrs. Norris,was sick. She had contracted Scrofungulus. The only cure was a very complicated and expensive potion. The caretaker, who was broke, had no chance of healing the cat on his own. He would have to ask Professor Slughorn to brew it for him, something that could take up to two months. Filch did not trust Professor Slughorn, nor did he like him. The man was irritating, a waste of magical abilities! Stupid arrogant git...

Filch's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. He ran outside of his office, towards the end of the hallway. There lay an overturned suit of armor. Next to it stood two students, trying to look as innocent as possible. They failed.

How dare they gallivant about the castle while a cat was dying? How could they be content to break the rules, while others suffered? Not to mention, those baffoons were disturbing Mrs. Norris' precious rest. The fools could be inhibiting her recovery!

The children would pay for their crimes.

* * *

**Hello! I of course own nothing.**

**I know this chapter is a little late, but to make up for it I plan to post another one tomorrow!**

**I want to thank everyone reading this, and I hope you enjoy the story! **


	4. Day One

The next morning at breakfast, Lily ran to sit next to Severus.

"You... you can't sit here," he blurted out. "I mean, well we have to sit at our house table."

"Well, we need to talk, So lets go somewhere else."

"Alright, then. I think I know where the library is, we can talk there."

The Slytherin stood up from the table, moving his greasy hair from his face. Lily tried to take his hand like usual as they walked through the hallway, but he avoided her grasp. When they reached the library, he led her to a table in the back of the room. A bookshelf hid them from view.

Severus hated that he was ashamed of Lily. How was he supposed to know that she would end up being a bloody Gryffindor? She wasn't daring or bold. She was clever. She _should_ have been a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin, right? It didn't make sense. She had seemed so nice. How was he supposed to tell the other boys in his dorm, and how was he supposed to tell his parents that he was friends with a Gryffindor? Why couldn't there be a way that he could be friends with Lily and not be ostracized?

"How do I change houses?" Lily asked.

"You can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you can't change houses."

"Well then how do I become a Slytherin? I hate Gryffindor house. My roommates are weird."

"You're stuck in Gryffindor. And what do you mean, weird?"

"They're like Tuney." Lily said with a sigh. "All obsessed with looks. One girl, Florence, she took a whole hour putting on her makeup."

"You'll get used to them eventually. Besides, they can't be worse than _my_ roommates."

"What's wrong with them?"

"They're... nevermind."

"Aww, come on!"

"No..."

Just then, Lily felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Marlene (at least she thought the girl was called Marlene) holding a sheet of paper.

"Lily, right? I didn't see you at breakfast. I have your timetable. We have double Charms in ten minutes with the Huffepuffs."

Lily grabbed her books. "Bye Sev," she waved.

* * *

James and Sirius were wolfing down their pancakes. There breakfast was actually mostly syrup, with only little bits of actual pancake in it. Remus was looking at the pair disapprovingly, and not because of their eating habits.

"How could you be so irresponsible? Getting caught like that. Two detentions, and it's only your first day!"

"Relax, Remus! It's not like it really matters. It's _just_ detention," Sirius told him.

"Whatever. Just be careful. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Fine. If _you_ want to miss out on all the-"

Remus Lupin never did discover what it was that he would be missing out on all of. Two tawny owls landed in James' bowl of syrup, shortly after dropping a parcel on the boy's lap. "It's from my Dad!" James said excitedly as he tore open an envelope. Inside was a piece of parchment. It was written in a messy scrawl, as if the author was in a hurry. He began to read:

_James, _

_I am so proud! I always knew you'd take after your old man. But next time, be more careful. Your mum's right upset, I think she's in shock. Just don't get caught. Here's something that should help you. I meant to give it you before you left, but your mum would have had a fit if she saw. Don't open it until you get back to your dormitory, and don't show it to anyone unless you _**absolutely**_ trust them. Make sure to double check the security spells on your trunk, too. Oh, and be careful not to lose it. It's almost impossible to find._

_Use it wisely_

_P.S. This letter never happened._

* * *

"Emmeline Vance," called Professor Flitwick, concluding roll call.

"Here."

Lily stared at her teacher. He was a tiny, middle-aged wizard. He seemed very energetic, albeit somewhat nervous. She felt almost let down. She thought her first magic lesson would be more impressive. He had informed them that they would going over the syllabus for the year. The redhead took her notebook out from her bag and proceeded to jot down the course information.

"Hello class, and welcome to Charms. I assure you that this class will not be too easy. However, please if any of you are in need of extra practice, do not hesitate to see me. I hope that all of you will work hard to receive good grades. I've never actually had to give anyone a Dreadful or lower, so you lot should be fine," he said with a chuckle.

"Now, classwork will make up about 50% of your grades, so make sure you work hard," the professor continued. "Exams are worth 35%, so make sure to study. The remaining portion will be homework, although I'll try not to give too much of it, as you're only first years.

"Here's a list of some of the spells you'll be learning this year: _Aguamenti, Alohamora._.."

Lily began to doodle absent-mindedly as he spoke. Would all of her classes be this boring? No. Definitely not, the girl decided. It wasn't unusual, she thought, to have a slow first class. Of course they would have to go over safety precautions and the whole nine yards. But then...

At that point, she glanced at the clock. Class was almost over. She turned her attention back to Professor Flitwick.

"... and you'll have your first exam in one month from Tuesday. You are all dismissed early to lunch."

As many of the students began to chatter excitedly about the class, Lily quietly packed away her notebook. It was only the first day, and her notebook was already covered in doodles. She still hadn't made any friends, and magic seemed to be a lot more about rules than about real magic. She hurried off to lunch. She only hoped that Hogwarts would become much more interesting.

* * *

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of this.**

**Hello again to my readers and reviewers! I'm so glad that you've (hopefully) enjoyed LFM so far!  
****If any of you have any suggestions/comments, please feel free to comment. 'Til Chapter 5!**


End file.
